007 in a dress
by Jeklnskinsgrl
Summary: Zenigata gets a girl and guess what? She's Lupin little sister. And I can't write Scottish accents so use your imagination.
1. Prologue

Lupin the second paced around the small waiting room in Scottlands St. Raphel Memorial Hospital. His wife had gone into labor four hours earlier and here he was, stuck with his overactive eight year old son Ari. Just as he had managed to get Ari out of the wall enclosed fish tank, he thought the gold in the shest was real, the doctor came in holding a pink bundle. Lupin took the newborn from the Doctor and walked over to Ari.

" Say hello to your little sister Yui, Ari. It's gonna be your job to take care of her while your mother and I are working."

"You mean I can't go with you guys anymore?"

The little boy looked very sad. Lupin sat down next to him and gently handed him the baby. Yui, who had been asleep, opened her eyes and smiled up at Ari.

" Someone has to teach her our way of life, Ari. Your mother and I will be too busy to do that. And you won't be alone. Your Aunt Ellen said you could stay with her."

"Will you come back?"

"We always do. The day we don't is the day you're in charge of the family buisness."

10 years later

An eighteen year old Lupin the third sat in his Aunts Scottland home. His sister Yui sat across from him, drapped in black. Earlier that day they had attended their parents double funeral. The great Lupin the second and his wife had been killed in a car crash on their way to see their children. Slowly Lupin stood up and walked towards the door. He stoped when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down and saw Yui. Her eyes were filled with tears. Lupin thought about how she hadn't cried at the funeral or when they had gotten the news.

"Don't leave me."

"Yui, I have to go. The guys are waiting for me."

Yui hugged him closer as she started to cry. Lupin knelt down and held her close.

"Take me with you."

"You're only ten. You have to stay here with Aunt Ellen."

She sobbed harder. Lupin ran a hand through her hair. She looked so much like their mother. Long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and green eyes with gold flecks in them.

"I'll come back, I promise. When you're eighteen I'll come back and take you with me."

She wiped her eyes and said "Eight years? You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to get a blue collor job if I don't."

With one last hug Lupin left.


	2. A short homecoming

"Come on Goemon. It's for Yui. Even Jigen put his on."

"That is because he has no self respect."

"No self respect. I'll show you self respect."

Lupin stood back as his two best friends charged each other. It was a rather humorus site as Jigen was in a kilt. Lupin was about to step in when someone from behind him spoke up.

"You know you're suposed to wear underwear under those Jigen."

Immeditaly both men jumped apart. Goemon put his sword away and Jigen straightened out his kilt. In the doorway, next to Fujiko, was a blue haired girl of medium height. Lupin walked over and grabbed her bags.

"Yui. You're looking...interesting."

"You too Jigen. It was very thoughtful of you to wear a kilt for me. I feel like I'm back home."

"Don't think snything of it Lass," Jigen said in his best accent." And you are home now."

Lupin walked back into the room and smiled. For the first time in years he was happy. He had his whole family under one roof and there was no one who could spoil it.

"So Yui. It's your first day in the states. Is there anything you want to do?"

"Well," Yui thought," There is this band I wanna see and there playing a local club tonight."


	3. Cop Rocks

Inspector Koichi Zenigata stood out side the night club _Hollies _and watched the young patrons walk in. Most were dressed like the band they had come to see. Zenihata had come to see the band too, telling his superiors that he heard Lupin was going to be there. Though he liked the band, he didn't need his co-workers or Lupin to know he was a fan of gothic punk. Zenigata walked to the front of the line, flashed his badge, and entered the club. Once inside he ordered a beer and sat down at a table near the dance floor, waiting for the show to start.

"Are you guys sure you don't wanna come in with me?"

Lupins car was parked in front of _Hollies_ with Yui leaning in the front passenger side window. At her question four heads shook.

"Sorry Yui. I think this is the one ting the rest of us are too...experienced for. Now I'll be back to pick you up when this is done. No drinking, no smoking, no..."

"No way Lupin. Calm down. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now. See you guys later."

Yui walked away from the car towards the front of the line. She tossed back her long, blue hair and batted her lashes at the bouncer and was ushered into the club.

She walked up the bar with her fake ID and ordered a Jack on the rocks. Drink in hand, she turned her stool to face the dance floor and stage. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted something that drew her attention. Sitting by himself, holding a beer, was Inspector Zenigata.

flashback

Yui stood next to Lupin under the umbrella. She stood, unmoving, as she watched her parents coffins lowered into the ground. As they were lowered, a man came into her view. He wore a trench coat and hat, both soaked through. She knew who he was. He was the detective in charge of following her parents. There he stood holding a pair of hand cuffs. As the graves were being filled in, he threw the cuffs in. He looked up at Yui and Ari. Though he was rain soaked, Yui saw he had been crying. As Yui studied hi he turned, smiled, and then walked away. Though she didn't know why, Yui thought, _I'll see you again Inspector._

end flashback

The screams the people as the band took the stage knocked Yui out of her thoughts. She cheered along as the band began their first song. She looked back at Zenigata to find him singing along. _Full of surprises aren't you_, she thought. Soon the fast pace of the first song faded into the slower, more solemn second. Yui watched as the dancers paired off and began to slow dance. Her gaze was once again drawn to Zenigata. He'd sunk low into his seat with a sad expression on his face. _What the hell_, Yui thought as she made her way towards him, turning down several dance offers along the way.

"Excuse me," she said when she reached him," Would you like to dance?"

Zenigata looked up. The girl in front of him waited patiently for him to answer. There was a sharp glint in her eye that he recognized but couldn't place. She looked right at home here in her black tank top, no bra he noted, leather mini-skirt and knee high boots.

"I take your silence as a no. That's fine."

Before she could walk away a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Yui turned around and looked up into Zenigatas dark brown eyes with her green and gold ones.

"Thought you didn't want to dance," she said as he led her to the dance floor.

"When a beautiful woman asks you to dance, you'd be a fool not to. And I can't quite place it but I know I've seen you before. Oh well, lets just enjoy this dance."


	4. The Challenge

Lupin and Jigen watched as young clubbers came poring out onto the streets. They scanned the crowd for any signs of Yui. His cigarette dropped from his mouth when Jigen saw her.

"Hey Lupin. You're not going to believe this. Look who Yui's with."

Lupin looked out the window and nearly had a heart attack as he saw Yui walking hand in hand with Zenigata. Just before they parted, Zenigata leaned down and kissed Yui. After he walked away Yui waved to Lupin and ran to the car. The whole ride home Lupin was quiet but as soon as they were in their apartment he let loose.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? He's a cop you know, and not just any cop. He's been trying to arrest me for years. If he knew who you were..."

Yui tuned him out. She knew everything he was going to say and knew he'd act this way.

"Hold on a minute Lupin. So what if he finds out that I'm your sister? He knows Fujiko is your girlfriend and he often strikes deals with her in order to get to you. What do you think I'll do, turn you in? You're the only family I have left. Now I don't care what you have to say. Koichi and I are meeting again tomorrow and there's nothing you can do about it."

Yui stormed out of the room and slammed her bedroom door. Lupin looked over at Jigen, then Goemon.

"I'd call that a challenge, wouldn't you?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well you and Goemon..."

"I will not help you wreak that which you have no right to."

"Are you serious? If we don't stop this we could all end up in jail."

"..."

"Fine. We'll do this on our own. Come on Jigen."


	5. Trouble

Yui spent the rest of the night and the next day in her room, thinking. Should she tell Zenigata who she was? How should she tell him if she did? As she finished dressing she decided she would tell him. It was almost ten when she walked out of her room. She saw Goemon sitting in the couch but there was no sign of Lupin or Jigen. When Goemon saw Yui all the colour drained out of his face. Instinctively Yui knew something was wrong.

"Where are the Goemon." It was more a demand than a question.

"They took your parting words as a challenge and set out to meet it."

"Oh god no," Yui whispered." He can't. Not again."

"I doubt he will do more than tell him you are a thief and that it is his duty to arrest you."

"You don't get it," Yui said." The last guy I liked that Lupin disapproved of ended up in the hospital for a week and he was a lot younger than Koichi. And I only held his hand. Lupin saw me kiss Zenigata. I have to find him before they do."


	6. Too Late

Yui saw Zenigata's trench coat the moment she entered the club. She called his name and he turned to face her. Immediately Yui knew she was too late. Deciding to play her brothers game, Yui walked over to Zenigata and wrapped her arms around him. She moved to kiss him and, just like she thought, he pulled away.

"What's the matter? We did this yesterday. You can't say you're not interested or you wouldn't have shown up tonight."

"I came here because I don't think we should see each other. I mean, what's a young girl like you want with an old man like me? You should be with someone your own age."

"You're not that old. You're only forty-three, and why would I want someone my own age when I can have an experienced man like you?" Yui said as she ran her hands down Zenigata's arms. "Remember last night," she lied, "when I did this?"

Yui quickly raised her knee into his groin, eliciting a very Lupin like yell. Lupin fell to the ground in a ball of pain. Yui knelt down and ripped off his mask.

"I told you there's nothing you can do to stop me. Now where is he?"

"He's wi..with Jigen."

"And where is that?" Lupin didn't answer and Yui kicked him again. "I said where is that?"

"Pier thirty-eight, security post."

"Thank you," she said with one last kick, and then walked off.


	7. She's a Thief

Zenigata sat on the floor, watching Jigen pace around. A few hours earlier Lupin had grabbed him and pulled him into a van. He was then tied up and taken here, wherever here was. The blinds on the window were closed but Zenigata could hear moving water outside. Zenigata tryed tugging at his restraints and found them rather lose. _So they don't think I can escape easily do they_, he thought. As quietly as he could, Zenigata started to undo the ropes that held him.

"You don't even know why you're here, do you old man?"

"I assume Lupin has decided to get me to stop chasing him by killing me or something. But that's not really his style now is it?"

"He saw you kiss his sister."

"His sister? What, Yui? She can't be his sister. His sister is in Scottland."

"Not anymore. She came to live with us just yesterday. That little blue haired girl at the club? That was her. You didn't know that? Let me guess, she never told you here name, right?"

"So what? That doesn't mean she's Lupins sister."

"Why do you think Lupin did all this? He enjoys having you chase him, it's all a game to him. But you broke the rules. You kissed his little sister. You know she's a thief too. So it's kind of your job to arrest her along with the rest of us."

"She is not a thief." Zenigata was getting mad. How could the sweet girl he'd met the night before be Lupins little sister? Sure she had the right accent, but she looked nothing like a Lupin. For starters, her hair was blue. All Lupins had black hair, and her eyes. They were green and Lupins eyes were brown just like his fathers. No, there was no way she was Lupins sister.

"She's a dirty, no good thief just like the rest of us."

At this Zenigata managed to get out of the bonds that held him and he lunged at Jigen.


	8. Together Again or The End?

Yui ran through the docks, glancing at the numbers on the buildings as she passed. Soon she reached number thirty-eight. She opened the door and ran to the security office. She was met by a smiling Zenigata when she got there.

"Out of my way Jigen," she said as calmly as she could.

"What ar..."

"Get out of here now or you'll be having a nice long stay in the hospital, only you won't be conscious to enjoy it."

Jigen took his mask off and walked out the door, which Yui slammed and locked behind him. She looked the room over and saw Zenigata, the real one, tied up in the corner. He looked like he was asleep with his head leaning against one of the walls. Yui rushed over to him and knelt down.

"Koichi?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. His left eye was turning black and his nose was bleeding. There were scratches all over his face and his mouth was taped. She looked and saw his hands were taped together, as were his feet. Yui took out her pocket knife and started on his leg restraints.

"I am so sorry Zenigata. I had no idea my brother would do this. I was going to tell you this at the club, but I don't think that's going to happen now. Lupin's my older brother. I thought you would remember me from my parent's funeral, but I guess not." She cut through the leg restraints and started on the hands. "I'll understand if you want to arrest me or never want to see me again. I just want you to know that I really do like you; Lupin had nothing to do with it. I am so sorry."

She finished cutting him free and sat back. Zenigata rubbed his wrists and ankles before removing the tape from his mouth. They sat in silence for several minuets before he spoke.

"My lips hurt. Do you have anything that could make them feel better?"

"I don't think so. Sorry."

"I think you do," he said as he moved forward and kissed her. Yui sighed and leaned into Zenigata, deepening the kiss as she did. They stayed locked together for what seemed like forever till the need for air broke them apart. Yui tried to collect her thoughts as Zenigata gently played with her hair.

"You're not mad at me?" Yui asked.

"You didn't know Lupin was going to do this. If you did, you wouldn't have come to save me. And I don't care who your brother is or if you do the same thing as him."

"But I'm a thief. It's your duty to arrest me and my family."

"Yui, I'll never be able to arrest you guys. If I did I would be back to my boring desk job in Japan. I may not like what your brother does but the benefits of him being free are very good for me."

"Benefits?"

"I get to see the world and chase after a very beautiful woman."

"Fujiko."

"No, Yui. You."

"You still want to give this a try?"

"Of course. Think of all the romantic places we could see while your brother is busy stealing. He always gives me some clue as to where he'll be so I'll always know where you are."

"And if he doesn't leave a clue, I can."

They both smiled.

A/N: If you want more of this, a sequel, or any ideas on how to make this better (and I know it could be) let me know.


End file.
